


No Mischief in Mind

by FrostIron_seidr (RavenCall70)



Series: 21st Century Lokisenna [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Betrayal, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Oblivious Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/FrostIron_seidr
Summary: Loki appears in Tony's tower with a crazy plan to pose as his unofficial bodyguard for reasons he doesn't share. Having just fought with Pepper, Tony reacts... badly.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 21st Century Lokisenna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154
Collections: FrostIron





	No Mischief in Mind

"You what?" Tony gasped, his eyes wide as saucers, as if what Loki had just asked was beyond his comprehension. 

It makes something Loki's chest tighten with a tinge of pain and he recognizes it for what it is. Truly, could he be any more pathetic? Why must he always miss the mark in his affections? In any other subject or endeavour, the God of Mischief has an uncanny sense of insight and knowledge that prevents most of his plans and schemes from ever failing or being discovered. Yet when it came to matters of the heart, his missteps and miscalculations were as common as thunder when Thor is in a mood. 

"Unless you've suddenly lost your hearing, which I know you have not, you heard what I said Stark."

"Yeah, but..." Despite his effort to remain impassive, Stark lost his battle and burst into uncontrollable laugher, bending at the waist in a pathetic attempt to hold it in. "Seriously Loki? You expect me to believe you, what? Want to be my bodyguard?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Loki snapped, pretending that he'd meant to say that rather than what he'd planned, which was to join forces in raiding Doom's hideout.

"Why? Why?!" Stark demanded, anger rising in his voice. "How about the fact that your own people nicknamed you the god of lies? Why the hell would I believe you? You basically just said that I'm incapable of defending myself. I may not be some arrogant Norse god, but I kicked your ass and won, so you must think I need you. I don't appreciate being insulted. Especially not by you."

"A simple no would have sufficed." Loki sneered, preparing to snap his fingers. "I apologize for wasting your time."

"Hey! No! Loki, wait...!"

In a blink, Loki was gone, the pain in his chest now bitter and empty as he reappeared in his rented apartment. He's been so certain Stark would at the very least hear him out, but apparently he'd overestimated the man's regard. Like so many other failed courtships from his youth, he clearly had not learned a damn thing. Bloody sentiment! He snarled, putting his fist through a wall in his living room. 

Blinking at the hole he'd just made in his home, Loki snarled again and sank to the floor, his head in his hands. Damn the Norns! He had not meant to imply he wanted anything from the mortal but his cooperation. He'd learned of a plan Doom had been keeping a tight reign on the past month. A plan to steal Stark's schematics to the arc reactor technology or the man himself. He'd only discovered the details three days prior and his first instinct had been to sabotage Victor himself. 

Unfortunately, Doom had anticipated Loki's duplicity and when he'd attempted to steal Victor's plans, the desk he'd been searching had blown up in his face. The explosion knocked him into a wall and sent him crashing into Dooms' new anti-magic device, rendering him near defenceless. He'd barely had enough Seidr left to escape Latveria and portal to his apartment before Doom discovered his presence. Not that it mattered now. The crazed Latverian would-be sorcerer would know who had set off the trap and because of that, reasoning with the mortal was no longer an option. 

But in his panic, he'd then rushed to Stark's Tower, certain Doom would enact his revenge before Loki could intervene. He'd had no plans aside from ensuring Stark's safety and utterly fumbled his attempt to keep it that way. He'd expected Stark's confusion, his incredulity, but had not anticipated the man's laughter or the cold feeling that had washed over him at the cool look in Stark's eyes. As if Loki was not even worth hearing, never mind believing. 

_Damn the Norns! Why had he not told Anthony of Doom's plan?_ He scowled and kicked over a chair, his hands clenched at his side. He knew why. Stark would have automatically assumed it was a ploy or a trick. That he was working with Doom and his offer of aid merely a ruse to allow him to get closer to Stark. He'd always thought Stark smarter than that, given how he'd traded banter with him in his tower that first time. But it seemed now that might have been an anomaly. Clearly someone _(likely Thor, the bloody bilgesnipe_ ), had in some way, more than just cautioned Stark about getting involved with Loki, so there was now no chance of reasoning with the man. 

What was he to do now? He couldn't very well camp out at the Tower and stalk the man. He knew Stark had his AI monitoring the building for any magical threats. He'd had to spend several minutes disabling the system just to get in to see him for Norns sake! If Stark sensed him out there now... 

Curse Doom! And curse his fickle heart for choosing now to become compromised by sentiment. Damn it! Loki swore and paced the length of his living room. 

None of that mattered though. Even though Stark didn't trust him, he still had to do what he could to protect the inventor. He should never have involved himself with Doom in the first place. The ridiculous ruler had gotten it in his head that Loki fancied him. That his attention somehow implied admiration. 

_Then! Oh!_ Then the mad scientist had convinced himself that it was his duty to rid Loki of the Avenger problem, but more specifically Stark. As if Loki wasn't capable of doing such a thing by himself. He'd said as much to the power hungry mortal and Doom had only nodded and changed the subject, making Loki seeth at the show of disrespect. 

In a fit of frustration, he sat down heavily in an armchair and brooded at the wall. He had no plan now for how to deal with the current disaster he was certain was about to befall Stark. He didn't know all the details of Doom's plan, but he did know it was partially his fault. 

He'd avoided voicing his disagreement with Doom's idea of eliminating the Avengers for too long for one. For another, his own arrogance had dismissed the possibility of Doom succeeding until the foreign dictator had shown him his plans and by then any attempt Loki made at dissuasion was ignored.

He'd been at first horrified and then mortified by the realization of just how arrogant his dismissal had been. Doom had accounted for every possible security contingency Stark had, his plan leaving nothing to chance and sending chills of foreboding down Loki's spine. 

He was just contemplating using a portal to return to Stark's penthouse when his living room window exploded inwards in a spray of glass. 

***

Loki woke to a pounding in his head and blurry vision when he cracked open an eye. It was dark and the surface he was on was hard and unyielding and he could hear the droning hum of machinery somewhere nearby. 

He tried to rub his temple to alleviate his pain and hissed in anger when chains clinked above his head. Damn the Norns! He'd been restrained. Of course he had. It was as he was about to swear out loud when he heard a muffled swear to his right.

He blinked his eyes open, squinting at the light that triggered pain to flare in the back of his head. Willing himself to focus, he craned his neck and made out a slumped, blurry figure that appeared to be watching him in silence. 

"Shit Prancer. What are you doing here?"

"Stark?" Loki croaked, wincing at the dry sound that came out of him.

"The one and only."

"What? Where are we? What happened?" He had a faint recollection of Stark laughing at him, of pain in his hand from... hitting something and then... nothing.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Tony huffed and now that Loki's vision had cleared, he could see the man's glare despite the low light in the room. 

"I... was in my apartment."

"You have an apartment?"

The incredulity in Stark's voice was unmistakable, making him scowl in annoyance. Did the man truly believe he lurked in the shadows when not causing mischief _(entertainment_ , he corrected in his mind), like some pathetic half-wit?

"Excuse me?!"

"I guess it just... never really occurred to me you... might have a place to stay on earth."

Loki rolled his eyes, regretting it when it sent a stab of hissing pain into the space behind his eyes. "Of course you didn't. I suppose you thought I stayed in a cave, or better yet some random Midgardian dungeon in a musty old castle somewhere in Europe."

"Uh..."

"Oh for Norn's sake Stark, do shut up." Loki snapped. "I don't care to hear whatever it is you wish to share with me."

"That's like asking me to stop breathing Bambi. You should know that by now, telling me to keep quiet is about as useful as telling Thor not to love his hammer. And god forbid anyone criticize an Asgardian Prince from loving his hammer. That came out way more suggestive than I intended. Must be the concussion."

"Please cease your incessant yammering about Thor and hammers. I would rather never hear those words come from your mouth ever again."

"What?" Tony smirked. "Don't you like Thor's hammer? Or are you jealous you don't have one of your own?"

"If anyone is envious of Mjolnir, I believe it is _you_ Stark. Especially since you can't seem to stop speaking of it with what I can only surmise must be admiration."

"Oh _bite me_ tall, dark and devious. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Speaking of Thor's weapon is not something that fills me with peace."

"Well maybe if you had your own hammer, you wouldn't have to hear me talk about Mjolnir because you would have used it to keep from getting kidnapped in the first place." 

"If you had listened to me before any of that occurred, we wouldn't be here at all!" Loki shot back.

"You're saying that this is _my_ fault?!" 

"I see you are both getting well acquainted." A voice boomed from overhead, startling them both. "I knew you wouldn't stop at merely attempting to manipulate me Loki. Fortunately, Doom was not swayed by your pretty lies."

"Victor." Loki said, ignoring the betrayed look on Stark's face. "I'm sure we could come to a new arrangement. Something that could satisfy both of us."

"The time for deals has long passed Asgardian. Doom will see to his own plans and take what he wants without your cooperation and approval."

"You would be wise not to cross me Victor. Others have made that mistake in the past and come to regret it."

"You will not be allowed to care."

"Victor?" Loki called. The Latverian had never been one to mince words, but the threat and promise in the man's voice had sent tendrils of cold fear up his spine. 

Doom didn't answer his call, but Stark's glare felt almost physical in its weight as the man continued to stare at him. The mortal's mouth was a hard line, as was his jaw which was clenched hard. 

Before Tony could voice his betrayal, a hissing sound filled the room. "What is that?" He demanded with a glare.

Loki's body tensed. He'd been prepared to defend himself from Stark's outrage, but he knew that sound well enough. "I believe it's a gas of some kind."

Sure enough, the moment Loki voiced his suspicions, they noticed a grey fog crawling across the bare floor in indolent waves. 

"Well shit! Does that mean he's just going to kill us? Why capture us then? He could've done that without locking us up here. And what the _hell_ Loki? You're friends with that asshole? Why am I surprised by that? I can't believe I thought you were serious earlier. I mean, why the hell would give a crap about me? You're probably working with him aren't you and this is just some sick act to make me trust you."

"The more you talk the faster the gas will work. And it's likely just sleeping gas Stark."

"Urgh..." Tony groaned, his head falling to the side as he fought the effects. "Didn't... deny it... typical. Shoulda... should've known... betray me..."

"Stark!" Loki called, fighting the gas as he strained to look at the engineer. "Stark are you still awake? Stark..."

***

Tony woke with a pounding in his head. He tried swallowing, wincing at the horrid taste there and struggled to rise from the floor. The effort left him dizzy and weak and he spent several minutes getting his bearings with his eyes squeezed shut until the nausea he felt subsided.

When the room stopped spinning and he no longer felt like he was going to throw up, he opened his eyes to look around. He couldn't tell how long he'd been out, but it felt like hours. His wrists were no longer chained to the wall, but there was a metal shackle on his ankle which was chained to a large metal ring in the middle of the floor. 

It took a moment for him to realize the god was still there, but something was different. Loki was on his back on the floor, his skin an unhealthy pale colour that set off alarms in his head. "Loki?" When nothing happened, Tony tried again while struggling to get to his feet and moved closer.

"Hey Loki! Come on Bambi, wake up! I need someone to yell at and since you're the only one here I can't do that if you're out cold."

By this time, Tony had managed to cross the room, but his heart stopped when he could see the god more clearly. Loki's wrists were bound tightly together, as were his ankles, but what startled him more was the heavy metal collar around the god's neck. A chain connected the end to a bolt on the wall, but the god's colouring was worse up close.

Without thinking twice about it, Tony knelt at his side and brushed the other man's hair away from his eyes, startled by the god's cool temperature. "Loki? Come on Lokes, wake up. Don't leave me hanging." 

When he got no response, Tony began stroking the god's hair, taking one of his hands in his own to try and rub warmth into it. "Bambi, this isn't funny now. Come on. Wakey, wakey."

This time he was met with a groan as Loki cracked open an eye to glare at him. "What are you doing Stark?" The god growled until a moment later, the fear and pain flashing in his eyes had him clumsily backing away, wrenching out of Tony's grip to feel the collar now tightly secured around his neck. "What is this?!" He demanded with a snarl, his angrer so unexpected that Tony lurched to his feet, backing away from the enraged god.

"Hold up Reindeer Games! I didn't do anything to you!"

Still snarling, his eyes flashing dangerously, Loki got to his feet despite his restraints and did his best to loom over him. The flash of pain and betrayal in his eyes was quickly hidden by a mask of outrage. "No, of course not! You merely made your disgust of me plain. How stupid of me to think otherwise of someone like you. This is all your fault! Stupid, stupid _sentiment!_ Well no more!" 

His tirade over, the trickster suddenly deflated and collapsed to the floor, his hair falling forward to cover his face as he struggled to regain his breath.

Tony blinked at the sudden outburst, his mind trying and failing to make heads or tails of what Loki had just shouted at him. What did he mean by _sentiment?_ And had he really made Loki think he was disgusted by him? When had he done that? 

"Is this about that offer I turned down earlier?"

"Spare me your feeble attempts at understanding mortal." Loki sneered, keeping his gaze averted. "I do not wish to hear your pathetic muttering."

"Well I don't know where you got the idea that I don't like you, but I'm not the best at social niceties. Especially when you show up out of nowhere in the middle of my workshop and almost give me a heart attack."

There was no response as the god continued to ignore him. "Loki. Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the Tower okay? Whatever I said to make you think what you do, I apologize. But you did scare me and... and I had a really bad day before you showed up. I know how lame that sounds but it's the truth and... I guess now that we're both stuck here, maybe you were right to... to try to warn me and...and I behaved like an ass."

"It does not matter now."

The finality of Loki's reply twisted something in Tony's chest. It shouldn't have sounded so broken and lost. He'd never met anyone so full of wit and mischief and banter to equal his own. His smile, whether amused, entertained or snarky, never failed to fill Tony with a sense of accomplishment. But this... this dejected, hollow thing sounded so wrong from the trickster and he can't help the massive wave of guilt that wells up in him for being the cause of it.

"What are you talking about? Of course it matters!"

"Victor has done something to my magic Stark. I cannot get free and without your weapons neither can you. Unless you're hiding a cell phone or a tracker device on your person, we are not getting out of here."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the slumped god who was still refusing to look at him. "What else did he do to you Loki?"

"I told you already." Loki hissed. "Leave me be!"

"No! Look, maybe we didn't get off on the right foot earlier but we're in this together. Let me help!"

"Help? How exactly do you plan to do that Stark? We're both chained here like animals. You without your armour and my magic gone. Tell me your grand plan for rectifying this situation Stark. Prove the genius you are."

"I don't know alright! But stop trying to pick a fight with me! I get it, I screwed up! I shouldn't have brushed you off! It's all my fault and I should've listened to you! Does that make you feel better?" Tony demanded, his cheeks flushed with anger and frustration as he continued to stare at the god. 

"Well isn't this cosy?" A mechanical voice mused.

Tony whirled in place, moving to put himself between Loki and the Doombots who had entered the room while he'd been yelling. "What the hell do you want from us?!"

"Doom does not need to explain himself to you Tony Stark." One of the bots replied as it grabbed him and pulled him away from the god. The other one took hold of Loki's chain, disconnecting it from the wall and attaching it to a metal loop on its chest. 

Loki stumbled as he was dragged to his feet, the Doombot holding Tony let go to grab onto the god's arm and Tony saw red. "Leave him alone you sicko!" He yelled, launching himself onto the back of the Doombot, kicking at it and trying to peel off parts of its armour. 

The other bot had stopped it's forward movement to watch him, while a third entered the room and peeled the genius off the one he'd attacked. Loki looked at him as if he'd never seen Tony before. His eyes were wide with stunned shock, his mouth hanging agape at Tony's unexpected violence.

"Let go of me!" Tony yelled, struggling with the Doombot and turning to kick it with his feet. While he struggled, the other two had left, dragging away a stunned Loki between them.

"Your efforts are pointless Stark." The bot holding him replied. "You are without your armour and your Avengers are not coming for you. Stop this nonsense before you injure yourself."

"Yeah, come out from wherever you're hiding DOOM and I'll injure _you,_ you chickenshit!"

"Such language. Doom is disappointed in you. But don't worry. As soon as Doom has finished with the false god, he will have time for you." 

The bot holding him shoved him backwards then and he fell on his ass hard with a wince. He scrambled to his feet to attack again, but the bot was gone and the door locked before he could reach it. 

Tony swore and kicked at the door before sinking to his knees looking beaten. A moment later he ducked his head, hiding a smirk and keeping the object in his clenched hands hidden before pretending to fall asleep.

***

Loki couldn't think past the pain in his body and mind. When he'd first discovered Doom's plans, it hadn't occurred to him that the mortal might one day target him. Of course it wasn't inconceivable, but he knew his overall arrogance regarding mortals had blinded him to even the mere possibility that Doom would have any way of containing him. 

Whatever the would-be terrorist was using against him, he could feel how it both impeded his use of magic while simultaneously draining his reserves. 

It wasn't a sustainable practice for whatever the mortal had planned though since his magic would eventually stop being susceptible to the method used. As a defensive mechanism for his life force, the draining of it would eventually be seen as a threat and refuse to move anywhere without his conscious direction. Unfortunately, it could take several days for that to happen and he didn't think Doom would keep him alive long enough for that to be a viable option. Which left him feeling bitterly resigned to his fate. 

As he drifted in pain and delirium, he couldn't stop from berating himself for the hundredth time for reacting as he had to his initial discovery. Thor and Frigga had often warned him to stop underestimating his enemies or think himself above danger when his emotions got involved. For centuries, after finally listening to them, he'd done as they suggested, saving himself from some fairly painful and in some cases, deadly consequences. 

Yet the moment he'd learned that a threat existed against a man who'd earned both his attention and admiration, he'd charged into the situation with no plan in place and no recourse if it failed. All of this was his fault, despite what he'd said to Stark. And because of his arrogance, he'd both endangered and failed to protect the mortal and got himself trapped in the process. 

***

Despite the pride he felt in concealing the bit of sharp metal he'd stolen from the Doombot, Tony's smile quickly faded. The reality of his and Loki's current predicament was his own doing. 

He had told the truth when he'd said he'd had a bad day before Loki had shown up, offering something as ludicrous as being his bodyguard. He'd just had possibly his worst ever fight with Pepper. The fight to end all fights where she'd broken up with him. Accusing him of not only being incapable of being in a relationship with anyone, but utterly incompetent at protecting both himself and others. Incapable! Unqualified! Selfishly heroic! As if saving people had become something to be ashamed of. That he wasn't good enough!

He'd been livid. Seething in near incomprehensible rage, when his whirling thoughts had flicked to Obie and then Afghanistan and Vanko and the portal and the void. Then, just as he'd begun to spiral into what he could already tell would be a massive panic attack, Loki had appeared in his lab, adding fear to his already unstable downward fall into further dark thoughts of Howard's disregard. 

If the god had merely traded barbs with him, it might have had a very different outcome. But instead, Loki had implied he was incapable of protecting himself, just as Pepper had done minutes before. As Howard had before her and Obie had when he'd told him he was only as good as the weapons he created.

That was all it had taken for him to snap. His laughter had been hysterical with his shock and rage, but he now knew that to Loki it had sounded mocking and derisive. And why wouldn't it? Though Tony admired the Aesir mage, he'd never been direct about it, he had done his best to mask his ever growing interest the other man. So it didn't go over well when it seemed that Loki had clearly believed manipulating him was the only way to gain Tony's cooperation.

The implication that Tony held no respect for the sorcerer had done a fine job of driving home the truth of Pepper's accusation. He really was bad at relationships and people, and hurt and bitterness had him lashing out at the god whose only mistake had been exceptionally bad timing.

Tony groaned into his hands. God, he had screwed them both totally with his misdirected anger. If not for his fight with Pepper, he would have teased and snarked at the trickster until he'd gotten the full story. Then he would have accepted the man's offer, if only to use it as an excuse to spend time with the other man. 

Instead, Loki had left in an enraged spark of magic, his eyes flashing in hurt and disappointment. Then minutes after he'd fled, the window had exploded behind him, a Doombot shooting him with a tranquilizer dart at the same moment that JARVIS shut down, taking with it any chance of escape or rescue.

And then he'd woken here, guilt filling him the moment his eyes had landed on the prone body of the trickster. 

***

Tony spent several minutes cursing under his breath when the bang of the door jarred him from a nap he'd not planned to have. He kept his head down and his hands clasped between his knees, he watched as the Doombots dropped Loki to the floor and chained his leash to the wall.

Both bots observed him for a few moments after that and then left, seeming to have decided he was still asleep. He remained seated for long minutes afterward, listening for any sign of their return. As soon as he was certain they would not be back, he made his way to Loki's side, stifling a gasp of shock at the trickster's appearance. 

A small part of him hesitated. It was possible Loki was faking it all. Using his magic to appear weak and injured as a way to manipulate Tony into doing what DOOM wanted. The voice sounded a lot like Clint and Steve though, so he was inclined to ignore it. He didn't think the god capable of this much trickery and he knew Loki's offer to be his bodyguard had been sincere. The look on the other man's face when Tony had shut him down... Well, there was no way to fake that expression without being rooted in honest emotion. 

Stealing himself, Tony took a fortifying breath and exhaled slowly. He didn't want to rush and give anyone who might be watching the idea that he was concerned about Loki's current state of health. When he was sure he wouldn't give his intention away, he got to his feet and made his way to Loki's side. 

The god was curled in on himself and soft moans were coming from his throat. Too quiet to be heard unless you were right next to him. The restraints on his wrists and ankles had begun to chafe and the skin there was now an angry red. Tony almost growled in anger at the sight, his guilt not far behind, but forced himself to focus on his task. 

To cover his movements, he started talking. He let go with a rambling tale about how he preferred Loki's style of villainy over Doom, not that he had ever believed Loki was a villain, but he didn't want Doom knowing that. When nothing happened to show Victor might be listening, he continued with stories of Clint and Steve and Nat, jumping from one to another to maintain a constant stream of words. While he did so, he bent and twisted and warmed the bit of metal he'd stolen into a fashionable pick and got to work on freeing Loki's hands. 

He almost gave himself away when the lock popped free and would've clattered to the floor if he hadn't caught it. Heart stuttering in his chest, he moved the restraints to the floor, shoving it up against the wall to prevent jostling it. 

Breathing normally once more, he shifted his weight to put him in range of the god's feet and got to work. His story this time was one about Bruce and the Hulk and he snickered a bit to himself. If Loki had been aware, he doubted he'd welcome a story about the Hulk. The fact that Loki couldn't hear him and the reason for it snapped him out of his amusement with a flash of guilt and he quickly got back to work. 

Anxiety that he'd mostly been able to ignore while he focused on freeing the god was gaining in pressure. He'd gotten the restraints on Loki's ankles removed five minutes ago and he'd hoped the god would've woken by now. He really didn't want to attempt breaking the chain keeping the god attached to the wall while still unconscious. 

***

Loki knew in some distant, detached way that he was no longer in the room where Doom painfully removed his Seidr. For one, there was no harsh, glaring light, no cold metal table pressing into the bare skin of his back and the low, growling hum of Victor's machine was gone. 

Instead he was lying on his side, in some ways more uncomfortable than when he'd been in that other room, but he much preferred here than there. Despite not having the energy to move or even think beyond the dull pain in his body, he could hear a low murmuring voice. He couldn't tell what the voice was saying, but the sound of it had him feeling safe and protected in their presence. If he'd had the energy, that thought might have alarmed him, but he didn't so he let the voice calm him and soothe his worry. 

His heart skipped when he registered the absence of the restraint on his wrists, but it wasn't enough to clear the clouds from his mind. It happened again when the ones on his ankles were removed and he shifted. He let out a sigh of relief at being able to relieve the tension from the cramped position. As soon as that thought occurred, he could feel himself struggling to open his eyes and fought the darkness that tried to pull him down again.

As he did, he realized he could hear again and startled at the sound of Stark's voice in his ear. If he could've managed it, he would've snarled and put as much distance between him and the mortal as possible. But his brain was still not listening and his body was unresponsive to his commands. He barely managed not to tense when Stark began running his fingers through his hair, clenching his teeth against the sigh of pleasure that wanted to escape him at the mortal's touch. 

Nothing Stark was doing made any sense. As his thoughts became less muddied, he realized that the absence of restraints must be Stark's doing. Why the inventor would care was beyond him though. Stark had made his feelings towards the trickster quite clear. A twinge of hurt in his chest reminded him that Stark was only looking out for his own interests. Even if Stark could escape on his own, his moral compass likely wouldn't allow him to leave anyone behind, even if that someone was a man Stark didn't like.

The hand in his hair turned irritating moments later, making him loathe the other man for tricking him into allowing the mortal to comfort him. No doubt Stark would never dream of offering Loki comfort had he been awake. It was the anger fuelling that thought which finally brought him back to full consciousness.

"Stark." He growled, wincing at the roughness in his voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Err... well I _was_ talking to you. Trying to fill the silence, keep my mind occupied? Granted, it's not the best way to stop me becoming bored, but it was the better option than pacing while dragging a metal chain across the floor. Plus you were taking forever to wake up and it's not like I have a lot of options for entertainment. It's not like Doom gave me a magazine to read or anything. Inconsiderate bastard that he is."

"That is not what I meant Stark."

"Uh... well, you were asleep and it seemed like a good idea at the time and maybe I didn't know what else to do?"

"So you thought it perfectly acceptable to... to put your hands on me without my consent?" Loki sneered, shifting himself to sit up and bracing his back against the wall. He glared at the mortal when he made to protest, knowing as he moved that Stark didn't want Doom to know he'd removed the god's restraints. His scowl deepened at that. He'd made sure to continue the ruse that nothing had changed, even moving his wrists closer together as he settled them on his knees.

"I didn't do it to offend you Loki."

The god ignored him and continued. "Is there a reason why you've yet to free yourself?" Loki hissed, keeping his voice low while keeping his eyes fixed on the mortal's face.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and took a moment before responding. Shit, he'd really fucked up this time. He knew exactly what Loki was thinking, his guilt gnawing at him with _told you so's_ and _what did you expect..._ Any inclination he'd had to show the god he cared, disappeared in a puff of smoke. No way would Loki accept that now. It was pretty clear Loki no longer trusted him, the suspicious glare he was getting was proof enough of that. 

"Getting your arms and legs free were more important. You can't defend yourself trussed up like that and since it's in the middle of the floor, it's a bit more noticeable than what I was doing."

"And how did you manage to remove them in the first place? There is nothing in this room you could have used."

"Pried it off that Doombot when they came to drag you away the second time."

"I see." Loki replied and was that admiration Tony heard in his voice? _Not likely,_ he scoffed to himself, forcing his thoughts away from the god. 

"I assume there's a reason you wanted me to wake."

"If we're breaking out of here, it would be easier to do that collar if you're upright." Tony replied, glancing pointedly at Loki's neck. "Kinda hard to hide what I'm doing if I'm looming over you while you're unconscious on the floor."

"And your own restraint?"

"Rather have you free before I work on that. Kinda need to concentrate and I won't be able to hide it if anyone decides to interrupt me. Also, I don't know if that collar is impairing your magic or whatever but even you can't fight while chained to the wall by your neck."

"Don't underestimate my ability to defend myself in any situation Stark." Loki hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of while partially incapacitated."

"We can argue your superior capabilities later." Tony snarled back, the stress of the situation finally making him snap, the hostility from Loki, no matter how much he deserved it, fraying his already distressed nerves. "Right now, I just want to get out of here."

"Fine." Loki retorted. "Get on with it then."

Bristling at Loki's tone, Tony bit his tongue on the impulse to snap back at the man. Instead, he shifted his position and started talking about Loki's level of comfort while asking vague questions on what he thought Doom wanted. To his relief, the god didn't argue and fell into a rambling theory on Victor's grand plans and how he doubted the mortal's ability to achieve any of it.

If Tony hadn't known they were being watched, he would've applauded the god's ability to insult people even when they weren't present. A minute later, the collar was open and Loki shifted to keep it from falling to the floor. 

The god tensed a moment later, his breathing harsh as he attempted to keep control of himself. 

So the collar had been doing something to Loki's magic, Tony guessed while watching him. It didn't look very pleasant for the god to be getting it back though. His face was a grimace of pain, though Tony doubted it was an honest expression. There was no way the God of Mischief wasn't doing everything he could to mask just how much the return of his Seidr pained him. 

"That was unpleasant." Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

"Does that mean you've got your magic back?"

"Only partially." Loki admitted, his pained grimace the only indication that he hated the admission. "I won't be back to my full power for several days. I require rest first and foremost."

"If we get out of here in one piece, you're more than welcome to crash at my place." Tony said without thinking.

"After how you so clearly voiced your aversion to me, why would I ever agree to that? For that matter why would you even offer? I do not want your gratitude Stark and I will not be taking you up on the offer."

"For the record, I'm _not_ averse to you." Tony growled back. "I told you before, I had a bad day. Can we not do this now? Escape first, argue later?"

"Very well." Loki agreed reluctantly. "But you will stay out of my way _mortal._ Victor has crossed the wrong person here. He will pay for what he's done to me and I will not tolerate one of your misguided moral speeches on the virtues of mercy so don't even start."

"Just for the record, I wasn't about to do that. I'm no Captain America, or did you miss the memo that I used to be called the Merchant of Death?"

"No. I suppose you're not. Though it should be surprising, it somehow also is not."

Loki closed his eyes then and pressed his back into the wall. "Stay where you are. I will use my Seidr to free you. Stay here and out of sight. When Victor sends his robots to collect me, remain here and do not interfere. I will call for you when I'm done."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "I can do that."

Loki's eyes snapped to his, clearly having expected the inventor to be mocking him, but was shocked to see only honesty looking back at him.

"See that you do."

***

Despite his agreement to stay out of Loki's way, Tony chafed at being forced to to stay on the sidelines. Without his suit, he was too much of a liability and he hated it. If not for the strength and durability of the Doombots, he would've insisted on hacking Doom's systems, planting a virus and calling JARVIS. 

But he couldn't ignore how ineffective he would be if he followed Loki anywhere in the building Doom had them confined. He hated it and promised himself there'd be time later to get his revenge... assuming Loki left anything behind for him to attack. 

Only twenty minutes had passed since the god had attacked the bots that had come to collect him again. Loki disappeared down the hall after he closed the door behind him. He'd tested it right after. It wasn't locked, but the sounds of battle and exploding bots just outside the door had him staying by the door, impatient to get out and cursing that he could do nothing to help.

 _At least he'd got them out of the restraints._ Tony snorted. Oh yeah, that totally made up for the fact that this entire mess was his fault. If he hadn't brushed the god off like he had, maybe none of this would've happened. It was a big maybe though. They still could've been captured, but at least then he wouldn't have hurt Loki's feelings and lost his trust.

The door creaked on it's hinges as it swung open a moment later, Loki standing framed in the doorway looking as though he'd been hit by a train. "Stark. I have dealt with the immediate threat. We need to go."

"Are you alright?"

"I've had worse. Hurry up." Loki snapped, already turning away down the hall. 

As they made their way through the now battered castle, Tony kept quiet at the signs of destruction the god had left behind. It pained him not to ask if Loki was sure he got them all, but he didn't want to annoy the other man more than he already had, so he kept quiet.

Stepping outside, Tony suppressed a shiver at the cool night air that hit his skin. At the same time, Loki turned to him and grabbed his arm, dumping something heavy and metallic in his hands with a gruff here before stepping away.

He looked down and swore at the Iron Man gauntlet he held. Shit. Doom had taken his tech?

"I have destroyed everything he stole from you and the results of the tests he ran on it."

"Okay. Not that I don't believe you, but I'm still gonna hack every computer he owns and gift him with a virus later."

"Nothing short of what he deserves." Loki muttered. "Now, we can wait for your JARVIS to send you a suit or I can teleport us back to New York now."

"You sure you're up to that? You don't look so good to me."

"Do not question my abilities Stark. Choose, before I leave you here to find your own way back."

"Fine! Fine! I was just concerned about you, but whatever, I get it. No questioning your obvious superiority to my pathetic human sensibilities. Let's take the magic train back then and I'll stop showing concern if it bothers you so much."

"Hold onto my arm and for the Norn's sake, do not let go and keep your eyes closed."

***

Tony wasn't sure what he'd expected when Loki used his magic to whisk them back to New York and into the penthouse of his Tower. 

What he didn't expect was how it wasn't him who fainted, but the God who looked at him with horror in his eyes, seconds before they rolled back in his head and fell limp into Tony's arms.

"Holy hell!" Tony swore, struggling under the god's weight. "JARVIS? A little help here?"

"Mark VII is on it's way sir."

Twenty minutes later, Loki was resting on the bed in his guest room looking both frail and beautiful in how pale he was. The god was more than just exhausted, he looked utterly drained and Tony did not like it. It made the guilt he felt over what had happened feel like exactly what he deserved for being the one responsible for Loki's pain. 

As much as he wanted to stay at Loki's side, he couldn't. JARVIS had already sent Rhodey's frantic calls to voicemail and he had to talk to him before he showed up as War Machine. 

With a sigh entirely made of guilt, he covered the god with the warmest blanket he could find, leaving a pitcher of water by the bed before heading to the living room. There, he waited for Rhodey to arrive knowing that he wouldn't stop worrying until he'd seen with his own eyes that Tony was okay.

***

"So you're okay?" Rhodey asked, his beer untouched in his hands, eyeing Tony with concern. 

"Yep. Nothing a good night's sleep and a meal can't fix."

Rhodey sighed and sipped from his beer. He knew Tony had a _"thing"_ for the god who was still sleeping in the other room. The fact that Tony wasn't gushing about it told him something had happened between his best friend and the crazy Asgardian Prince. Something that Tony thought was his fault.

"What happened with Loki then? And don't tell me nothing happened. Pepper called, so I know about the fight. She was pretty upset, wanted me to come check on you. That after how she behaved, she didn't think you'd want to see her again. Was it really that bad?"

"She basically said I became a hero just to get more attention for my ego. That I couldn't tell the difference between helping and causing destruction."

"Oh shit." Rhodey swore. "And then you were kidnapped?"

"If only." Tony muttered. "No. I'm not that lucky. Loki showed up almost immediately after, babbling about letting him be my bodyguard for a few days and well... I was still pissed from my fight with Pepper so... I may have insulted him a bit? Laughed at him. And then I was kidnapped right after he left. Not that I blame him. He should've thrown me out another window after what I said."

Rhodey let out a groan and patted his friend on the arm. "Only you Tones. So I'm guessing he got injured when you guys escaped? Where were you anyway?"

"No idea where on the planet, but it was Doom that had us and... I actually didn't do much. Loki did the saving. After Doom had tortured him that is."

"You didn't escape with explosions or anything? Hacking his systems?"

"I had nothing Rhodey! No suit, no tech. Hell, I didn't even have shoes! I didn't see Doom at all, just his stupid robots. And there were a lot of them until Loki destroyed them all."

"So what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I think his battery got drained. Doom was using something to block his magic and Loki said he was uh... siphoning it off too? I'm not sure how that works but he looked terrible until I got that collar off him. He looked a bit better after that, but I'm sure it wasn't long enough to recover before he went after Doom. Then he used his magic to bring us to the Tower."

"So he's just as reckless with his life as you are." Rhodey mused, watching Tony's face.

"What?! That's what you got from that?"

"Pretty clear to me that his priority was you Tones." Rhodey replied softly. "It's what you do when someone you care about is threatened."

"Yeah. And I did such a good job there." Tony grumbled. "He doesn't even trust me now."

"Well then, get in there and start earning it back. And apologize."

"I did! I'm not that stubborn Rhodey despite what you think, but I don't think he believed me."

"Then show him you're sorry and that you care. And I already figured you'd apologized, but what little I know of the guy he can be just as stubborn as you, if not more."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sir. I believe Mr. Loki is showing signs of waking."

"And that's my cue to leave." Rhodey said, getting up and clapping Tony on the shoulder. "Get in there and start grovelling. You've been wanting to tell the guy how you feel long enough, now is as good a time as any."

"Yeah. Captive audience and all." Tony grumbled.

"Since when haven't you used every advantage available to you Tones?" Rhodey teased. "I know it's not funny, but he is a god and a little less capable of tossing you out a window right now. Turn on that Stark charm and show him how you feel if you can't use words."

"You're not supposed to point out my diabolical ways Platypus. But fine, I'll try. Assuming he doesn't just teleport out of here."

"That's more like it. Good luck."

***

When Loki woke, he felt more than just awful. It was almost as bad as when he'd woken on Svartlheim after being stabbed with a poisoned sword. The fact that he woke alone was hard to accept but not unexpected. It's not as though Thor would have ever put _Loki_ before his... _mortal_. It had taken hours, lying there alone on the deserted plain of rock and dust and cold winds before he could even manage to sit up. 

If he turned his head, he could imagine seeing the last of the dark elves' dead bodies lying still and cold nearby. It had felt somewhat fitting, being left for dead on a lifeless planet along with the other unwanted dead he was surrounded by. He'd laid there, his heart filled with bitterness and rage and something in his heart had finally split, cracking apart just enough that he'd known he would never trust Thor again.

Both this wasn't that realm. This was Midgard. And if he was right about his guess, he was in Stark Tower. The environment might be less hostile, but everything else was the same. He was alone, not near death but still weak, vulnerable and in Stark's home. The man who had laughed at him, rejected him. But most of all, wanted nothing to do with him. 

The similarities were too much and he snarled in anger as he tried and failed to get out of bed. Instead, his legs crumpled beneath him and he collapsed to the floor, cursing the Norns, Odin, Thor, Stark and all of Asgard for never being there for him, for never accepting him for who he was. 

A sound by the door made him flinch and grimace as he turned his head to glare at the man standing there. "Have you come to laugh Stark? Now's the time after all. I am as weak as a newborn kitten and if I wasn't, you can be sure I would've removed my apparent detestable company from your property by now. Instead, I have no choice but to remain here until I recover. I would appreciate being left alone so I can do it quickly and be gone from here."

"I'm not here to laugh or gloat or poke fun at you Loki." Tony replied calmly as he closed the door behind him. Stepping further into the room, he stopped a foot away and looked down on him, a soft but pained expression on his face. "I came to check on you. See if you were awake, and now seeing that you are, I want to ask if you'll let me help you back onto the bed."

"Why?" Loki hissed, hating his current vulnerability, at the way his chest ached at Stark's offered kindness and refusal to take offence. How could he act like this after mocking him so thoroughly? He could handle rejection, he could handle being mocked and ridiculed but not when followed by this... this _concern_. It hurt too much to know it would not continue. It would never be his. It was just how Stark acted with anyone he assumed he'd wronged somehow. No doubt Stark was only acting out of guilt, but Loki wanted no part of it.

"I don't need your help." Loki hissed, gritting his teeth at his weakness as he pulled himself back to the bed.

"Why?" Tony asked, ignoring his comment. "Because I care about you Loki. I shouldn't have laughed at you the day you showed up here. I behaved badly and I would have said yes to what you wanted... I just..." Tony sighed. "I had a really awful day just minutes before you arrived. I was still angry at... at _her_ and what you said felt like proof of what she'd accused me of. Like you agreed with her that I can't save anyone and that I just make everything worse. I'm sorry. I was mad at her and... I took it out on you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Minutes passed and Loki made no sound, no movement. He didn't reply and continued ignoring his presence. It made Tony's chest tighten, his throat closing up in bitterness. Of course he'd screwed this up too.... With a sigh, he moved to the door. "Right. I'll just... leave you alone then."

"Wait." 

Tony dropped the hand that had been reaching for the door handle and turned to face him. The broken expression in the inventor's eyes was shocking. Loki wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but it hurt to look at. Had he put that look on Stark's face? Had he been too hasty in his assumptions? 

"I..." Loki paused. He didn't want to do this, but he refused to be a coward now. "I want to apologize. I should not have startled you as I did when I arrived here via my Seidr. I was... concerned I might be too late. When I learned of Victor's plans I... I panicked and then I was injured and I came straight here. I should have better explained myself that day. I'm sorry."

Tony moved closer to the bed, his expression now unreadable. "Is it all right if I sit?" He asked, pointing to the edge of the bed by the god's arm.

Loki nodded, watching him carefully while keeping his emotions hidden. 

"I think that maybe we both made mistakes that day you appeared here and... I don't blame you for what happened. I blame myself. But it seems that you're having the same problem. So, uh..." Tony paused and looked away, nervous tension clear in his posture. "I... know I haven't said anything before and maybe I should have sooner, but... I like you Loki. I like you a lot. I didn't tell you because... well, because I thought you'd laugh at me. I mean.. I'm just a pathetic mortal and you're a god and... what could a god possibly want with me?"

"Stark look at me." Loki said quietly.

"I don't want to. Just... say whatever it is and... and get it over with."

"Anthony." Loki repeated, his hand moving to tug at the mortal's. "Come here."

With a deep sigh, Tony turned to see the god looking at him with the most gentle expression in his eyes he'd ever seen. His heart skipped as his cheeks flushed and did as the god had asked.

"I offered you my protection so abruptly because I was afraid I might lose you before I could tell you how important you are to me. I put it off, much as you did because... because I was your enemy and never did I think you might feel the same. You are magnificent Anthony. You never throw my past in my face, you always listen to me... But most of all you _see me._ The real me, not the lie that everyone believes is the truth. I have never had that before in my life and I don't ever want to be without it."

Tony's eyes went wide as he processed everything Loki had just said and for a moment couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. "You... are you saying you like me?"

Loki smiled. "Yes Anthony. I like you. Probably more than I should."

"There's no such thing." Tony retorted with a shy smile. "Especially if I have the same problem."

"Truly?" Loki whispered, his fear making him cautious.

"Yes." Tony whispered. "Can I kiss you now?"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Then I won't disappoint you." Tony sighed against him before pressing a soft, but insistent kiss to the god's lips. Loki's answering groan had Tony's hand settling at the back of the god's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

When they parted, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from kissing a moment later, they smiled at each other. "That was a good start." Loki smirked, the tightness in his chest soaring at the warm, longing desire in the mortal's flushed gaze. 

"Then I guess we need practice to make it great."

"I am in favour of this plan. If you would join me in rest first. I still need to recover."

Tony nodded, the look in his eyes darkening as he shifted his position to lie beside the god. "Love to Lokes. Can we cuddle too?"

Without answering, Loki opened his arms, releasing a pleased and contented hum when Anthony wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed himself into Loki's side. 

"I was so sure you were going to throw me out." Tony murmured, his hand caressing Loki's side as the god tightened his hold on him. "You have no idea how happy I am that I was wrong."

Loki put a hand to Anthony's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes as he pulled him into another tender kiss. "I think I have some idea Anthony." He murmured. "Rest. We can continue this later when we've both rested from our ordeal."

"Promise that I'm not dreaming?"

"You are not. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Tony sighed and hugged Loki closer, his eyes drifting closed. "Okay. I trust you Lokes."

A tear sprang to the god's eyes at Anthony's casual confession, closing them to savour the warmth and happiness they caused. He let out a sigh, one hand idly stroking Anthony's back as he let himself sink into the peace and safety, effectively soothing his troubled soul. "And I you Anthony." He whispered as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

  
  


**_*fin_ **


End file.
